Rei and Chari's Princess Debut!
by Deadlyshewolf
Summary: What would happen if me and my friend Rei where in princess debut? Stupidity? Romance? Perverted moments? ALL OF THEM! Life as a Princess. It's never easy with us
1. Chapter 1

_**Be nice this is my first fanfiction, and this is pretty much how'd it be if it were me and my friend were in Princess Debut. **_

_**FIRST CHAPTER: WELCOME TO WONDERLAND!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Wake up you two!" Catherine yelled.

"Huh...?" Chari groaned.

"Wha?" Rei mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"The final bell rang!" Catherin said puffing up her cheeks like a child.

"We fell asleep in class again, huh?" Chari and Rei said at the same time.

"You twins do the same things at the same time, don't you?" She said brushing blue hair out of her eyes.

"Not all of the time." Chari stated dully.

"Just most of the time." Rei finished yawning.

"It's still surprising to me you two are actually twins. You look nothing alike." She said forcing them out of the chairs.

She_ was _right. Rei had big blue eyes and honey blond hair; meanwhile Chari had Hazelnut brown hair and rich chocolate brown eyes. Chari and Rei shared their independant nature and had almost the exact same personality. Complete opposites, perfect clones.

"Well we are." Chari muttered as they walked down the hall. They headed out the door and into the busy streets of Tokyo. It wasn't until they were half way down the streets Catherine broke the silence by saying:

"Why do you two fall asleep in class alot?" her carmel eyes looking straight into both of theirs. A talent she picked up in the 7th grade.

"We're at the top of the class," Rei started.

"And it's reaaaally boring because we already know the work," Chari continued.

"So we have no reason **TO **stay awake." they finished together. A devilish smile crept up onto Catherine's face and she snickered.

"I know just what you need." She snickered like a kitty that caught it's prey.

"And that would be...." Rei asked, feeling like she was going to regret it.

"You two need boyfriends." Catherine stated like it was as plain as day.

"_Who_ would want _us_" Chari asked. They weren't exactly the prettiest or most popular girls out there.

"Well there's Victor." She said cheerily

"The kid who plays pranks all the time? And isn't he a year younger than us?" Rei asked sneering. The two of them had that nasty habit.

"Well yea him... Then how about Lucas? You guys have been childhood friends!" Catherine persisted.

"He has such a terrible sense of direction he got lost looking for the bathroom. Which was right across the hall!" Chari said irritably

"Carlos?" She said getting weaker.

"Womanizer." Rei said rolling her eyes. They answered back and forth for each guy.

"Keith?"

"Book. Worm"

"Leon?"

"What plant boy? He's cute, but waaaaaaaay too brotherly."

"Well I give up on you two." Catherine huffed

"Good, cuz this is our house." They said walking into their yard. Rei swung the door open and Chari followed after her. They kicked off their shoes and set down their school bags.

"Mom we're home!" Chari called.

"We'll be in our room!" Rei yelled as they ran up the stairs.

Rei jumped onto her bed and bounced for a minute and smiled.

"We oughta change out of our school uniforms huh?" she said smiling.

"Yea we probably should." Chari said in a sing-song voice. She went to the wardrobe and opened the door. As soon as the doors opened, two girls fell out and landed right on Chari. A flying mouse squirrel thing followed after. It had pink glasses and was carrying a wand that looked plastic.

"Princesses are you ok?" The thing squeaked.

"Yea I'm fine." The first one, who was bruenette, said rubbing her back.

"Nothing's hurt." The other girl, who was blonde, reported.

"Well **I'M** hurt!" Chari yelled from under their ruffly dresses. Rei couldn't say anything, she was in shock from what just happened.

"Huh?" The two said looking at her.

"OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY!" the blond apologized getting up and helping the bruenette up. When Rei and Chari got a good look at them they gawked.

"Yo-you look exactly like us!" Rei finally spat out. Breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"We sure do look like you two, huh sis?" The bruenette said to the blond. The blond nodded smiling happily.

"This might work!" Blondie chirped.

"Who are you?" Chari asked bluntly.

"This is princess Chari and this is princess Rei. And I'm Kip!" The mouse named Kip squeaked. Chari and Rei blinked and said, "We have the same names..."

"Guess we do!" Princess Rei said happily.

"Well what do you want?" Chari asked sharply.

"Hmmm? Oh, you see," Princess Rei started

"Our dad is making us learn how to dance." Princess Chari continued.

"And to be frank, we stink."

"So we were hoping you two would take our place!"

"Besides you seem like you'd do much better than us."

"So whaddya say?" The two of them concluded together. They alternated while speaking.

"No." Chari stated plainly.

"But-" Princess Chari tried.

"NO." Rei said firmly.

"Hot princes." Princess Rei said filing her nails with a nail filer found out of no where.

"You have our attention." Rei and Chari said with interest.

"We come from a royal land so: Hot princes, good food, and free stuff." Princess Rei said like it was obvious.

"You had me at princes." Chari said hopping into the fluxating portal.

"Count me in." Rei said hopping in after her.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Kip squealed.

* * *

The three tumbled out of the portal and landed face down on plush carpeting. When the twins looked up they screeched in horror.

"WHAT WHAT?!" Kip yelled over them.

"THE ROOM!" Rei shrieked.

"IT'S **PINK**!" Chari screamed.

"WELL WHAT COLORS DO YOU WANT?!" Kip yelled loud enough so they could here him.

"Red..." Rei started

"And black would be nice." Chari completed. Kip waved the wand that looked face and the colors changed instantly.

"Much better." They sighed.

"Now put these on, we're late as is!" Kip yelled tossing them two tiaras. They put the tiaras on and they were put in lacy gothic lolita dresses. "NOW LET'S GO!" Kip yelled dragging them out of their room and to the castle.

"Isn't it strange that our room isn't part of the castle?" Chari asked as they were pulled.

"Yea really." Rei said confused.

They reached the ballroom and they instantly gasped. There was a large spread of foods and there were royal looking people all around. A tall rabbit man walked up to them and kissed their hands.

"Hello your highnesses. I'm Tony, your new instructor." He said with a smile.

"Something tells me he is actually human," Rei whispered to her twin. "I like 'im"

As Tony was walking, Rei caught up with him so she could hang around him. Chari sighed and looked to Kip.

"What do I do know?" She asked.

"Meet princes." he said sitting on her shoulder.

Soon a pink haired man walks up to her with a rose in hand. He bowed and took one of her hands saying, "Hello my beautiful flower, Chari. If you had only accepted my proposal of love you wouldn't need to look for a partner! But alas, I must go my sweet. Adieu!"

Chari tossed the flower and Kip said, "That was prince Ceaser."

"Player." Chari muttered. She looked to the corner and saw a sullen looking silver-haired boy reading. Kip whispered to Chari, "That's prince Keifer."

"Hey, can you speak or are you silent?" Chari asked as she walked up to him.

He snapped the book shut and looked right at her. "What do you want?" Keifer asked fairly arrogantly.

"I was looking for a partner, but you're a definate **NO**." She said angrily walking off.

"A-ah... W-wai-" He tried to apologize but Chari was out of ear shot before he could say anymore.

A hyper little blond boy ran up to her and before he could say one word she said, "No."

He looked down and walked away muttering something.

"That was prince Vince." Kip said smacking her upside the head.

"GAH!" she yelled as a raven haired man ran into her. They fell down and he was ontop of her, almost pinning her. His hands were on her forearms and he was balancing his knees on her thighs. _He's kinda cute. _Chari thought even though she was in a pretty ugly position.

"Get. Off. Me." She hissed moving her leg. Which didn't help the situation at all.

He slipped and was flat ontop of her. His lips rammed into hers, her breasts squished into his chest, and Chari felt something stab her leg which she hoped to god was a gun.

He got up blushing and muttered, "Sorry..." before pretty much running off. Leaving her laying on the floor.

Vince walked up and helped her to her feet. "You ok?" He asked with emerald green eyes staring into her eyes.

"Yea I'm ok. Who was that?" Chari asked feeling violated.

"That was Prince Luciano. He has awful direction." Vince answered. "C'mon I know how to get this off your mind! Let's go to the garden!"

Chari laughed and followed him to the garden.

"Liam! Liam! I found one of the princesses to this castle!" Vince called out.

"Hmm?" A green haired, green eyed guy said standing up from looking at a bush of lilies. "Hello, you must be Chari. As you probably found out I'm Liam."

"Hiya Liam." Chari chirped. She could tell these two were going to be good friends with her.

"I think the dinner is starting. We better go into the ball room." Liam said leading them.

* * *

Chari spotted her twin and sat instantly next to her.

"Why did you leave me?!" Chari hissed elbowing her sister.

"Oww, sorry I was talking with Tony!" Rei whispered back.

"If you hadn't noticed, bad things just happened to me! My first kiss was stolen." Chari whispered back angerily. They were keeping quiet so the King couldn't hear them.

"Ooooo i saw that." Rei said with a sympathetic smile. Chari calmed down slightly and jumped when the king bellowed:

"And for your entertainment tonight, Prince Klaus and his partner Cynthia shall dance for you!"

The room applauded and they watched a strawberry blond guy dance with a pretty short blond girl.

"He looks like Kyle." Chari whispered to Rei. They finished dancing and the room clapped again.

As soon as they could eat, Rei and Chari filled up their plates.

"Hey look, Luciano's looking at you." Rei said winking. Chari glanced in his direction. Rei was right.

"I hate him." Chari hissed.

"He apparently likes you." She snickered.

They finished their large dinner and the twins rested back in their chairs.

"Time for sleepy sleep." Rei sighed resting her chin on the table, closing her eyes.

"Come on we gotta go to our room." Chari said helping her up. They staggered over to their room that was seperate from the castle and rammed through the door. Chari pulled off their tiaras and they clambered into their beds.

"Today was a crazy day." Chari yawned. They were automatically in pajamas after taking the tiaras off.

"Yea... Goodnight. And tomorrow is our first dance lesson." Rei said stretching.

"Wait what?" Chari asked.

"GOODNIGHT!" Rei sang going to sleep.

* * *

_**FIRST CHAPTER DONE!!!**_

_**Yeshhhhh**_

_**Well hoped you liked it :3**_

_**COMMENT AND YOU'LL GET A COOKIE!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh I love writing this story. Say hello to Chapter 2! Dancing with trouble!**

"I want waffles not pancakes mom…." Chari snored rolling over.

"HELLLOOO GIRLS!" Kip sang. Rei pulled the sheets over her head and Chari yelled, "FIVE MORE MINUTES MOM!"

"GET! UP!" Kip screeched yanking Chari out of bed by her foot.

"AHHHHH! IT'S GONNA EAT ME! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" Chari yelled flailing with Kip hanging onto her foot.

"STOP STOP STOP!" Kip yelled as he was thrown back and forth.

"Shaddup both of you." Rei said groggily throwing her pillow at them.

"So it wasn't a dream then." Chari said getting a better look at Kip.

"Nope." Kip and Rei said at the exact same time.

"And today is your first dance lesson." Kip said fixing his glasses. They did what they did yesterday, they put the tiaras on and magically transformed into their dresses. "Let's go!"

* * *

After being dragged by Kip for the second time they reached the dance hall.

"Hello ladies." Tony said smiling. "Um, Chari, Rei requested for me to be her partner so..."

"We got you a new instructor." Rei laughed nervously.

_Please don't be him, please don't be him, please don't be him..._ She thought as she turned to see her instructor. "OH SHIT!" She shrieked as she saw the very last person she wanted to see.

Luciano flinched ever so slightly and Kip hit Chari over the head again. "Behave girl!" Kip squeaked.

"Owww.... Ok ok. So you are my instructor?" She said not even trying to mask her bitterness.

"Yea I'm your instructor." He said just as bitterly shooting a death glare at her.

"Ehehehe.... W-we are gonna go practice now." Rei said even more nervously and she hustled Tony out of the room with her. Kip hid in the ceiling light waiting for the battle to start.

"So what dance are we starting with." Sending Luciano just as murderous glares.

"Swan." He said his glare still on his face.

"Let's begin then." Chari said looking like she was preparing for war.

* * *

"STOP STEPPING ON MY FEET!"

"WHAT YOU MEAN THIS?!"

"OW! WHY YOU!"

"Make it stop." Rei said scared listening to Luciano and Chari fight as they "danced"

"What can I do? This is their battle." Tony chuckled nervously.

"I'm scared." Rei muttered shaking.

"I am too, I am too." Tony said trying to comfort her.

"They're gonna kill each other."

"Probably, probably."

* * *

After the song ended Luciano's feet were throbbing and Chari was still fuming mad.

"Time to go!" Rei yelled dragging her out the studio.

"See you two tomorrow!" Tony called after them.

"Why'd you drag me away?" Chari asked after they reached the castle.

"You and Luciano were gonna kill each other." Rei said worried. Chari laughed and Rei glared at her. "Why are you laughing!?"

"Because we won't!" Chari said inbetween laughs.

"Really?"

"No! We'll beat each other senseless, but we won't kill each other!"

"You promise?"

"Duh"

"Let's get going to our room." Rei said slightly more relieved

"Yea. It's getting dark already." Chari agreed. So they went to their room, took off their tiaras, and went to sleep.

* * *

"Girls get up~ today is the day of the traveling market!" Kip chirped happily.

"I dun wanna get up....." Chari groaned.

"I'll get you something from the market~" Kip sang.

"We're up." The girls said getting up.

They went to the market and they looked around.

"Candy!" Chari said walking to a stall.

"No! Come on!" Kip said pulling her away. Soon Vince walked up with a smile.

"Hi guys!" He said happily.

"Hi Vince." the twins said with a smile.

"Whatcha up to?"

"Oh we're just going on a walk." Rei said smiling. It was pretty cute how childish he was.

"Oh oh oh! Let me show you around!" Vince said smiling, and looking like an excited puppy.

"Ok ok Vince." Chari laughed.

"Lead the way!" Rei snickered.

They followed Vince around until they smelt sea air.

"Um Vince.." Chari started.

"Are we near the ocean?" Rei finished.

"I think we are. Hey what kind of fish do you like?" He said with a smile.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rei muttered.

"Tuna I guess." Chari said shrugging.

"I like tuna too! I'm gonna go fish for some!" Vince said running off.

"Well off he goes." Rei muttered turning.

They continued walking through the market, looking at the items that they passed by.

"Isn't that Ceaser?" Rei whispered to Chari.

"Oh no..." Chari said turning on her heels, attempting to get away before he spotted her.

"Ahhh, my little cherub Chari~ it must be fate running into you here at the market." Ceaser sang grabbing her arm

"Dammit....Hello... Ceaser." She said looking for the nearest exit from him.

"We should celebrate this fated meeting with a tender embrace." Ceaser said turning Chari to face him.

"Tender embrace?" She said with her eye twitching.

"So we shall!" He said without her really answering. She was soon finding herself being smothered by a red coat. If it wasn't bad enough she felt a hand on her rear.

_Help me_ she mouthed to Rei.

_What do you want me to do?_ Rei mouthed back to Chari. Chari had to put up with being in a deathlock hug with a man who was fondling her ass as they were hugging. When she was finally released she took in a deep breath of fresh air since most of the time her face was jammed into a coat.

"Our embrace was so much it took your breath away~" Ceaser said looking like he was about to "hug" her again

"Errr we should keep going huh sis?" Rei said pulling her away.

"Yes we should!" Chari said relieved. _Rei, you are my hero._ she thought as they walked off. "Ohhhhh no, he's following."

"Let's lose him." Rei said maneuvering through the crowd.

"He's gaining on us!" Chari said starting to sprint.

"To the bathrooms!" Rei yelled and they turned and ran into the restroom. "We should be safe for a while." They sat in silence waiting for Ceaser to go away they were about to give up until they heard:

"I shall find you later my sweet~ Farewell Chari!"

"Thank. God." Chari sighed.

"Let's just go to the accessory shop now." Kip said creeping up from Rei's shoulder.

"Show us the way kip." Chari said not even bothering to ask where the heck he came from.

"Ok this way." Kip said leading them.

They walked until they walked into an indoor shop with a blonde haired woman behind the counter.

"Hello girls! How may I assist you?" She asked with a bright smile.

"We want some accessories please." They said at the same time.

"Ok here are our current best sellers." The woman said pulling three accessories.

"I'll take this one." Chari said picking up a blue necklace with a shell on it.

"I'll take this one then." Rei said taking the necklace made of coral.

"Ok girls have a nice day!" She said happily.

"HEY!" A pigtailed girl yelled. "I was going to buy those! I saved up all my money for it!"

"Well then take them!" Chari said irretably.

"We can go somewhere else." Rei said bitterly.

"No I don't want it now that your filthy hands have been all over them!" She yelled and she stormed out.

"And that was Isabel." Kip laughed nervously.

"Bitch." Rei said under her breath.

"Well let's go back to our room." Chari said as they walked off.

* * *

"Where'd they go!?" The twins yelled searching frantically.

"What happened?" Kip asked flying over to them.

"The crowns!" Chari yelled

"They're missing!" Rei yelled after.

"Oh no...." Kip said wide eyed

"Let's go!" Chari said. "It's probably at the market!"

The girls ran to the market and searched for them until they bumped into a familiar silver haired man.

"What are you two doing?" Keifer asked looking at them look at the ground as they ran.

"We lost our crowns." Rei said looking around. Keifer gave them a strange look because they were in their pajamas.

"I saw some pigtailed girl run off with them to Jive park." He said trying not to blush.

"TO JIVE PARK!" Chari yelled and they hightailed it. As soon as they were out of sight, Keifer fell backward with blood squirting out his nose.

The girls looked around and they saw a familiar strawberry blonde headed guy.

"Ummm girls why are you running and where are your clothes?" He said blushing slightly. They had on silky nightgowns, red on Rei and black on chari, that stopped mid-thigh.

"Not the issue at this point." Rei said.

"Have you seen Isabel?" Chari asked.

"I did, why are you looking for her?" Klaus said trying not to stare at Chari's legs.

"She stole our tiaras." Rei stated, keeping herself from slapping him.

"I'll help you look." He said very voluntairly. "Let's check samba square again."

They ran back to samba square with Klaus struggling to keep his eyes from wandering elsewhere.

Chari ran head first into Liam and he grunted slightly.

"Whoops, sorry Liam. Hey have you seen Isabel?" Chari said apologetically.

"Um yes and why are you?" Liam said looking at her up and down.

"Long story." Chari said quickly.

"I saw her when I was shopping for groceries. Hey where'd the carrots go?" He said searching the basket.

"Kip isn't that the carrot?" Rei asked. The little mouse-like creature swallowed and said, "Ooops. Sorry, I love carrots."

"It's ok Kip. And Isabel went to Rumba beach." Liam said pointing toward the beach.

"Thanks Liam." Chari said happily.

They ran toward the beach and Klaus couldn't resist himself. He stared at Chari's butt as she ran. Rei shot him a glare and they reached the beach.

"Hey guys!" Vince yelled from the dock.

"Hey Vince!" The twins yelled back.

"Why are you-" he started.

"Long story, have you seen Isabel? Our patience is wearing thin." Rei cut him off.

"Yea she went to the practice hall." Vince muttered turning away.

"Ughhhh this is a wild goose chase." Chari groaned.

"I can give you a piggy back ride there." Klaus offered.

"You'd want that wouldn't you?" Rei asked glaring.

"Lets go!" Chari yelled and took off

"Wait up!" Rei shouted following her.

They ran to the dance hall and Tony blushed deeply looking at Rei.

"Isabel. Where go?" Rei said panting.

"Viennese waltz lake." Tony said closing his eyes tightly.

"Go now run." Chari panted getting ready to run.

They struggled to run to the lake and when they did reach the lake, Chari flopped foreward.

"Ahhh the ocean is great." They heard Luciano's voice.

Rei helped Chari up and just to be funny Chari yelled, "The ocean IS great huh Luciano!"

"It is, but it's strangely calm like a lake, what are you wearing?" Luciano's face turned bright pink and he stared at Chari. Rei wasn't mad _him_ for it.

"Not. Now. Have you seen Isabel?" Chari asked leaning on Klaus. Klaus looked like he won the lottery.

"She went to the practice hall." Luciano said, still staring at Chari.

"Let's go." Rei said pulling Chari away from Klaus and they ran.

As soon as they were about to run in the doors they collided with Isabel.

"HEY!" Rei yelled.

"Give back our tiaras..!" Chari panted, exhausted.

"Here take these pieces of junk!" Isabel yelled tossing the tiaras down.

"I hate her!" Chari yelled.

"Hey, besides giving you clothes, what do they do?" Klaus asked curiously. His face fell slightly when they put the tiaras back on and they had their dresses on.

"They make you fly." Rei said sarcastically.

"Now if you don't mind." Chari started.

"We have to go to bed." Rei continued.

"We're tired." they ended together.

They walked off to their room together, not even giving Klaus a chance to respond.

"Today was eventful." Rei said throwing the tiara off and jumping onto her bed.

"Yea. I'm exhausted." Chari said putting her tiara on the bedside table.

"G'night sis." Chari yawned.

"Nighty." Rei said turning over. With them falling asleep, the night ended peacefully.

* * *

**SECOND CHAPTER DONE~!**

**Yes I think adding innuendos is funny and I enjoy it.**

**COMMENT AND YOU SHALL GET WAFFLES!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! Chapter 3 is up! Anyway it's time for some perverted fun Muahahahaha. Chapter three: Stating the obvious, the princes are pervs.**

"Good morning girls!" Kip sang floating into the room.

"Whaddya want you lousy rodent?" Chari tossed the nearest thing she had at him. "Hey!" They girls looked up for a second to see what he yelled about. As soon as they got a good look they fell out of bed laughing. Kip was in a ruffled Lolita dress with Chari's tiara balanced on his ears.

"STOP LAUGHING!" He squeaked yanking the tiara off and tossing it at Chari.

"Hey I have a question," Chari started.

"Do we get breakfast, because we didn't have any yet." Rei laughed the conclusion hunting for her little tiara. They where about to put on the tiaras when they remembered the necklaces.

"I wonder what these do." Rei looked over the coral bead necklace. She put it on and she was in a floor length yellow dress. "Interesting taste in color…"

"Oh my god you look ridiculous. Lemme try on mine." Chari hooked her shell necklace on and she was in a blue cocktail dress. "This isn't much better."

"Ahem, as for breakfast lets go to the castle kitchen." And yet again, Kip dragged them off. Rei looked at her brunette twin with a look that said "I-swear-to-god-if-we-run-into-Ceaser-we-will-just-run-got-it?" and Chari nodded in response and her blond twin sighed in relief.

"GLORIOUS FOOD!" Rei yelled staring down the cinnamon rolls and waffles on the counter of the clean white castle kitchen. Chari spotted three particular foods that made her smirk.

"Hey Rei, Do ya like waffles?" Kip had a worried look

"Yea I like waffles, do ya like pancakes?" Rei smirked also knowing what would happen.

"Yea I like pancakes, do ya like French toast?"

"YEA WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST, DOO DODODO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL, WAFFLES!" they sang off-key together. The whole kitchen staff groaned and kip face palmed, while the twins just laughed like maniacs.

"Looks like you two are in a good mood." Tony smiled walking into the kitchen.

"G'mornin Tony." The girls laughed.

"Cute new dresses." He pointed out their outfits. Rei giggled and Chari rolled her eyes as she saw familiar strawberry blond and raven haired boys.

"Good morning Klaus. Luciano." Chari nodded at both of them. Rei had a firm glare at Klaus, who was staring at Chari's legs, and Chari tugged at the edge of her dress, remembering just how short that dress was.

"Well what a fine morning to you my two beauties." A familiar, creepy voice sang.

"RUN IT'S CEASER!" Chari screamed and bolted with the plate of cinnamon rolls with Rei tailing her.

"Wait for me!" Kip flew after them.

"What did I do?" Ceaser asked Klaus.

"Wha? Oh, uh, I don't remember?" Klaus laughed nervously, he was staring at Chari's legs the whole time. Luciano rubbed his temples.

"Ceaser, you don't remember half smothering Chari yesterday? Klaus, you are a pervert." And on that note Luciano walked to the practice hall.

* * *

"All right today we are trying a sam..ba…." He stopped mid-sentence as he looked at the girls eating on the bench in there. They paused to look at him.

"Waot? Wewe hungbee.*" Chari said with a full mouth. She swallowed.

"T-those are twice the size of my fist…" Luciano stammered. Rei swallowed and chugged a glass of milk.

"Yea so?" They stared at him.

"You fit two in your mouth… without a problem." The twins thought it over for a second.

"YOU PERVERT!" They yelled in unison.

"Ok ok we get it the princes are perverts, now lets get working." Kip took the plate and flew off.

"Well it's time to practice then." Rei gave Chari a look that begged her to behave.

"So… samba then?" She sighed and got up from the bench she sat on. Rei sighed slightly in relief.

"Yes, let's begin." Luciano flicked on the latin music after Tony and Rei left. He took her by the hand and started leading her. Chari carefully moved as her dance flowed gracefully, somewhat, around the floor.

"Much better this time…" Luciano said pleasantly surprised. "You can dance really well."

He lowered his arm to her lower back and slowly she dipped back.

"Woah…" She said looking directly behind her, her hair grazing the oak flooring. He helped her swing back up, and she blushed when she was upright again. '_Our faces are so close…'_ Chari thought as their noses practically touched, and her eyes and his were level. Without real control of herself, she very slowly started leaning in to him. She started to close her eyes, and so did he.

"Wow this is a major change." Rei said peering in the door. Luciano automatically let go, and Chari fell to the ground.

"Oops. Sorry." He helped Chari up. They hesitated to let go of each other's hand, but they did.

"It's been 4 hours. Practice over. Let's go." Rei had a mischievous grin as she pulled Chari along.

"4 hours! It felt like 5 minutes!" She yelled as Rei dragged her out of the practice hall.

"Bye girls." Tony waved goodbye and Luciano had an expression that made him look like a longing puppy.

"Bye bye…" Chari whispered. "We still have the whole day. Hey kip do we have any bathing suits?"

"Umm, yes I think the princesses have some in the closet somewhere." Kip looked at them sideways.

"Wanna go swimming Rei?" "Sure, we got nothing better to do."

They busted into their special room that was separated by a wall to the castle, and ran to the closet.

"Why the hell do they have a wardrobe, if they have a huge ass closet?" Rei wondered out loud as she flipped on the lights in the walk in closet. "What's this…. Hehehehe." Chari threw a rabbit hood over Rei's head and she magically appeared into a bunny outfit.

"You suck!" She laughed yanking off the hood.

"These are the bathing suits." Kip held up a blue bikini with ruffles around the edges of the top and a red floral pattern bikini.

"Which do you want Chari?" Rei asked tilting her head staring at the cute bathing suits.

"I'll take the blue one." She took the blue bikini and Rei took the red one. They changed out and threw on cover ups and flipflops.

"To the beach we go." Chari said locking arms with her twin. They walked off to the beach that was packed with princes and princesses swimming, playing, and getting some sun.

The twins pulled off the cover ups and shook out their hair. Chari and Rei raced each other down the white sand to the crystal clear waters. Chari tripped over a rock and fell into the water, pulling Rei down with her. They laughed like lunatics and splashed each other.

"Hello Chari and Rei, nice to see you two here." Liam said walking up in green swim trunks.

"Woof, woof." Rei said looking at Liam. He looked good in the swim trunks. It showed off his flat stomach.

"Hey Liam." Chari yelled waving him over. He waded into the water over to them.

"You two look good in your bikinis." He smiled. It was so cute they both tackle glomped him and he fell backward into the water.

"You are so cute Liam!" They squealed as he stood up with the twins hanging onto him.

"Hahahaha you two are cute too." He laughed. That earned Liam another fan girl squeak.

"Hey guys!" Vince ran up, his green eyes filled with happiness.

"Hi Vince." Rei sang.

"What's up?" Chari giggled looking at the younger boy jump around in the water in blue trunks.

"Wanna play you guys? We have just enough people for a game of volleyball!" He jumped up and down like an energetic puppy earning an 'AWWWWWWWWW' from the twins.

"Sure Vince. We'd love to play." Liam said prying the girls off of him. Vince ran to a beach chair and fished around in a large bag. He pulled out a deflated ball and ran back.

"I'm not good at blowing up balls." He looked slightly defeated eyeing the beach ball.

"Interesting choice in words, Vince, I'll do it." Rei took the ball from his hands and blew up the beach ball in 4 breaths. Liam hid a blush and said nothing, Vince didn't get a perverted reference.

"So what are the teams? Me and Rei versus you and Vince?" Chari asked taking the ball.

"Girls versus boys!" Vince yelled starting to move away. Liam followed and Chari served the ball. They hit it back and forth with princes staring at Chari and Rei play from the beach. Rei jumped and her top came loose.

"RED ALERT!" Chari yelled catching the ball and shoving it in front of Rei. Rei looked down and saw her bikini top floating in the water. Her eyes widened and thanked god for her twin. Chari ran and got Rei's cover up and ran back as the Princes were in a frenzy, yelling for her to move the ball.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PERVERTS!" Rei screamed as Liam stepped in front of her. She took the cover up from Chari and put it on. "Thank you Liam.""Anytime miss Rei." Liam said with the smile that made the twins tackle glomp him again.

"You are so sweet Liam." They said in unison, giving a small, innocent peck on his cheeks.

"We'll get going now." Chari looked at the setting sun and they said their goodbyes.

"This day was pretty fun." Rei sighed contently, looking at the orange and violet sky. "Even if I lost my top at the beach."

"Yea. Well here we are," Chari pulled open the door and they put on their pajamas. "And I think we should wear the tiaras again. The Lolita dresses where cuter anyway."

"Agreed." Rei jumped onto the large, plush red bed and sank into the covers.

"G'night Rei." Chari said climbing into the black version of the bed.

"G'night Chari." Rei yawned.

"Good night girls." A male voice said as soon as they shut their eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Chari yelled falling out of bed, flailing her arms. They looked and saw none other than Ceaser laying on Chari's bed.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH GET OUT!" they screamed beating him to a pulp and kicking him out the door. When he was gone he was bloody, bruised, and had two black eyes.

Chari climbed back in bed and looked over to her twin in the parallel bed.

"Ok _now_ goodnight Rei." She and snuggled into the pillow.

"Good night to you too sis." Rei laughed.

**Ahhhh Ceaser. You never fail to be a pervert. That's why I love ya xD**

***translation: What? We're hungry.**

**REVIEW OR YOU SHALL BE STALKED BY CEASER!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for not updating sooner! Well here is Chapter 4: The "wonderful" date with Vince.

* * *

**_

"Yes there is a difference between peaches and nectarines…" Rei snored rolling over. Kip crept into the room with a different tactic in waking the two up. He smacked a wooden spoon against a frying pan and flew rapidly around the room.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP YOU TWO!" he yelled as he flew. Chari groaned and slid her legs out from under the covers. Rei shoved her head under her pillow.

"Get up sis." Chari yawned and yanked on her legs. Chari pulled hard, but Rei was holding onto the headboard. Kip flew over to Rei and pulled out a feather; he gently tickled her underarms, getting a giggle. He started tickling some more and Chari flew back with her blond twin landing on top of her.

"Good morning twinny." Rei sang getting up.

"G'mornin twin. Have you gained weight? Cuz you are heavier than I remembered." Chari got a punch in the shoulder from Rei thanks to that little remark.

"Hey princesses, today is a good day, so why not go on a walk around Viennese Waltz Lake?" Kip suggested, hoping to keep a fight from breaking out. The two grinned and nodded. They threw on the necklaces, didn't want to risk ruining their loli dresses, and headed out.

"So if you had to choose any other prince than the one you are dancing with, who would you choose?" Chari asked as they headed for the lake

"Promise not to tell?" Rei giggled and blushed, her sapphire eyes looking down.

"Swear on my life, so spill it!"

"Kiefer." "OH MY GOD REALLY?"

"Shadduuuup, what about you miss congeniality?"

"Erm….."

"C'mooooon, out with it! I told you mine!"

"L-liam….."

"No way!"

"Yea way…"

"WE ARE HERE NOW!" Kip yelled making them shut up about the princes. They saw a familiar blond run their direction.

"Hi Vince!" Rei yelled

"Hi Rei, hi Chari!" He said with the typical bounce in his voice.

"So what's up Vince?" Chari ruffled his hair and he looked up at her and pouted. It didn't help much they were a good foot or so taller than him.

"Do you wanna go on a date? My friend's dad owns the rowboat rental place." He looked at them with huge green eyes.

"It's a two person boat so I'll stay here." Rei pushed Chari forward, and her twin glared at her.

"C'mon Chari!" He chirped, pulling her toward the dock. Chari had an uneasy feeling when she stepped into the little wooden boat. Vince rowed into the middle of the lake and Chari calmed down a little bit, but still had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

"Hey look, there's a duck!" He pointed out toward the water.

"Huh?" Chari looked out and saw a little white duckling. She 'Awwwed' when she saw it, but then tried to hold onto the boat when it started rocking.

"Agh!" Chari yelled falling face first into the water. She kicked to the surface and spat out water and glared at the cringing little prince. "VINCENT!"

"Sorry! I didn't think you'd fall in!" He cried helping her back in the boat. "Please forgive me!"

"…Fine. I forgive you. For now." Vince threw his arms around her and kissed her cheek in thanks. She had to admit, it was kinda cute.

"Let's head back." He said, his puppy eyes working magic. They rowed back to land and Rei was laughing at the soaking wet sister of hers.

"Shaddup twinny dear." She took the necklace off and she was in her dry nightgown. Vince blushed slightly and the girls walked back to their rooms, this time for their tiaras.

"Sorry we're late!" They called in unison, barging into the dance hall. Luciano set down a cup of tea and Tony finished off his cup.

* * *

"Bout time you two." Luciano looked pissed. The twins brushed this off and took their partners by the hand. The music magically started and they smoothly glided a tango around the dance hall. It wasn't until Chari looked at her partner again, did she realize. She was now somehow dancing with Ceaser. Chari would of slapped him, but instead she just grabbed a chair and handed it to him and went back to dancing with Luciano.

When the music was ending they saw Ceaser finally opening his eyes to see he danced with a Chair. Luciano threw the twins over each shoulder and ran off before Ceaser could try to get one of them.

"Bye Tony!" the two yelled as they were carried off. But knowing Luciano, he got lost… again.

"Luciano…" Rei started

"Where the hell are we?" Chari concluded looking around. They were surrounded by trees and squirrel mouse creatures that were like kip.

"You are in the Foxtrot Forest." a little pink one said. Rei hissed at it, and Chari swatted at it.

"What are you two doing?" Luciano stared at them like they were morons. But it wasn't any different from how they act any other day.

"Shhhh. We are getting rid of the pink." Chari said trying to grab it.

"Your room is the other direction girls." a small green one turned Luciano around and pushed him that way. He eventually set the girls down and they had to show him to the kingdoms hotel.

"Don't get lost looking for the elevator!" Chari laughed walking away.

` Right as they opened the door to their room that wasn't attached to the castle, and they threw up everything that they had in their stomachs when they saw what was in there. The lights were dimmed down, their beds were shoved together, rose petals were everywhere, and in the center of it was none other than Ceaser…. In a red speedo and a rose in his mouth.

"MY EYES! MY EYES NEED BLEACH!" Rei screamed covering her eyes.

"MAKE IT GO AWAY, MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Chari attempted her best to claw her eyes out.

"Don't fight it, girls. EMBRACE YOUR EMOTIONS FOR ME!" He leapt off the bed, and before he could land on the girls something tackled him.

"Huh?" The girls peeked through their fingers and saw someone hitting Ceaser. It was the only prince with silver hair. Kiefer. He kicked Ceaser out the door and he swore so badly, it would of made a sailor blush.

"My hero!" Chari tackle hugged him with Rei following after and he fell from the combined weight.

"I-it was nothing…." He blushed and twiddled his thumbs. "Can you help me find my glasses? They fell off."

Rei flicked the lights back on and they both got a good look at Kiefer without his glasses.

"Oh. My. God…" They whispered in unison.

"W-what?" Kiefer blushed deeper as they stared.

"Ever considered contacts? You look HOT!" Chari fangirled and hugged his neck. Rei found his glasses and put them back on him.

"Well I better go…. It's getting late." He got up and the girls gave him a reward that gave him a nose bleed. They gave him a kiss, but on the cheek.

"Good night Kiefer~!" They called after he headed out. Chari tossed off her tiara and pushed her bed back into place. Rei just stood in place and drooled.

"Earth to Rei, Come in Rei." Chari waved her hand in front of her face until she snapped out of it. Rei pushed her bed back in place, and hopped onto the soft sheets and stared at the ceiling.

"Time to sleep Rei. Goodnight. You might wanna take of your tiara." Chari clambered into bed and snuggled into her pillow.

"Yea I oughta huh?" Rei laughed and yawned.

"Good night twinny."

"Good night."

_**Again sorry for how late this was. I was taking a small hiatus from writing. Anyway I'll try to post chapter 5 sooner!**_

_**Oh and comment or Ceaser shall arrive in your room at midnight in his speedo ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god I'm so happy with you guys~. I got more comments I really thought I'd ever get on this story. *sniffle* YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! xD ok now that the "tears" is over lets move on. Just cuz I love you all, I am giving you another chapter! Say hello to Chapter 5: Flower garden hell!**

**

* * *

**

The door to the girls' room creaked open. A man with a mask that looked like a moose head, walked in the room. He froze when Rei rolled over, and continued across the room.

"No I wanted cake not pie..." Chari groaned. But the man made one fatal mistake, he stepped on a bar of chocolate that was under Chari's bed, but was moved after the incident with Ceaser the previous night.

"You have three seconds to explain who you are, and why you are here." The twins said grabbing random objects. Rei had a lamp, and Chari had a heeled shoe. Their eyes were burning in anger.

The man pulled off the mask and they stared for a second.

"KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM!" Rei yelled as soon as she saw Klaus under the mask.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" Kip squeaked flying in the room.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Chari yelled throwing the shoe at him, hitting him right in the middle of the head.

"Kip said I can come in here." He looked absolutely pathetic. Klaus had huge puppy eyes, a bruise forming on his forehead from the shoe hitting him, and Rei wanting to kill him then and there. Rei tossed the lamp and sprung for the mouse-squirrel.

"Kip, DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?" Rei started choking the little creature. Chari pryed Kip out of her grip and he/she/it took a deep breath.

"No, He wanted to wake you two up for the Contest today." Kip cried and hid behind Chari.

"Contest?" The two said in confusion.

"Yes, there is a contest today. Are you two competing?" Klaus said scooting into the corner.

"Of course they are." Kip answered dropping the tiaras on their heads. Before the two could even react, they were being dragged off to the contest hall.

* * *

They reached the hall, completely confused. They saw all sorts of princes and princesses preparing, throwing hissy fits, argueing, panicking, etc. in the hall.

Chari turned and she ran into none other than the pink hair stalker pervert Ceaser. She screamed and hid behind Rei.

"I am sorry, my love. I am to dance with another princess. So I must apologize, your poor sweet heart must be crushed. But one day, ONE DAY we shall dance our tango of loooove together in the contest!" He walked back toward the lobby-ish area of the whole building.

"Chari?" Rei asked looking at her bruenette twin, whose head was down and she was shaking.

"YES! FINALLY HE ISN'T BOTHERING ME!" She cried in joy, and her blonde twin just stared at her and laughed. She hugged her sister and they jumped around happily. They walked out to the main ball room arm in arm, laughing the whole way. They stopped their laughter when they saw the kicked puppy known as Vince.

"Awww, Vince-"

"What's wrong?" They slipped back into the habit of alternating as they spoke. Vince looked up with them with huge watery emerald eyes. You could tell he was struggling to hide his tears.

"M-m-my partner st-stood me-e-e up." He choked out and tears welled up. This pulled at the girls heart strings.

"Hold on a minute." Rei said running over to Tony. They spoke for a minute and Tony nodded. She ran back and smiled at Vince, "Would you like to be my dance partner for the competition?"

His eyes lit up and he hugged Rei tightly, "THANK YOU REI, THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Rei laughed and was dragged away with Vince. Chari walked over to Tony and asked, "Will you dance with me for the competition Tony?"

"Sure why not?" He said taking her hand. They walked out casually and they got numbers pinned on their clothing.

"There you are!" Chari yelled running to Rei with Tony tailing her.

"Good to see you too." Rei grinned, and playfully punched her shoulder. They sat together as they watched the other contestants. Some were supremely impressive, others failed so badly they were surprised they managed to get out on the floor without tripping and ripping her dress, and splitting his pants.

"Now welcome to the floor, the princesses Rei and Chari! And their partners Vince and Tony!" They walked out hand in hand to the middle of the floor. The music started and they knew they topped the others when they got applause before the song was half over.

Once the music ended, all the couples went to the center of the dance floor. Rei and Chari had a bored expression when they were on the floor, they knew that they were going to win.

"And the winning pair, or should I say, pairs are Rei and Chari and their partners." The man on the mic said and the crowd roared. They walked to the Mic to get their prize, something called a 'magical choker' for each of them. Once they saw the color they yelled, "KIP WE NEED YOU!"

"Yea yea yea, red and black, red and black." He said waving his wand over the chokers and they changed colors again.

The twins stayed behind and talked with Tony and Vince when Luciano walked up.

"Your footwork was off. But you weren't bad, for beginners." His statement earned an evil growl from Chari.

"Then be my partner and show me how to be good!"

"Sounds like a deal."

"Good! Wait..." Before Chari could realize what the hell just happened, Rei dragged her out of there. Laughing her ass off the whole way.

Luciano watched Rei drag Chari away, and once they were gone... He fell to his knees, threw his hands in the air, and yelled, "YES!"

"You are more desperate than I thought you were." Tony said hitting his head.

* * *

"You like him." Rei poked Chari.

"No I don't." Chari poked her back.

"You like him."

"No I don't."

"You like him."

"YEA SO?"

"KNEW IT!"

"Let's just go to bed. GOOD NIGHT!" Chari yelled, jumped on her bed, and threw the covers over her. Shortly after she set her tiara on the bedside table and went to sleep.

Rei rolled her eyes and went to bed.

* * *

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" a skittering sound came in the twin's room. The girls got up and ran out of there screaming.

"Well that woke you up fast." Kip said floating over to them. Rei and Chari looked in the room and saw it was a fake grenade he threw in. Fire was burning in their eyes when they chased Kip. The little creature screamed as it flew away from the crazed twins.

"Chari, we need clothes." Rei said, and the two ran back in the room to throw on the knew chokers. It wasn't exactly the prettiest looking dress, but it was pretty comfortable.

"Girls, how about we go to the flower expo? Please don't kill me..." Kip squeaked, completely terrified.

"Sounds good to me." They said together and they walked to the garden. It was actually really calming in the garden, and their desire to kill kip melted away.

"Hey look it's Keifer." Chari whispered to Rei.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" She whispered back.

"Oh yea." They tiptoed behind him and covered his eyes. Chari's left hand on his left eye and Rei's Right hand on his right eye.

"Guess who~!" They sang together. Keifer flailed his arms.

"Girls let go! I can't see!" He said, his head was bright red from blushing.

"Ok ok, So you like flowers Keifer?" Chari asked.

"Yea... Kinda." He said looking down.

"They are so sweet smelling, and they soothe you so~" Rei said looking at the flowers smiling.

"It was nice seeing you girls, I-I have to go." He said bolting. The girls giggled and walked around the garden a little more, when they ran into Liam. He was holding a bouquet of lilies.

"Oh hello girls." He said with the smile that could make any girl's heart melt.

"Hi Liam~ Oh lilies! You like lilies?" Chari asked with a smile.

"Yes I do. And these aren't really for me." He looked down and blushed.

"Awww, who are they for?" Rei asked looking at him with a tilted head.

"They are for my little sister, Olive. She's sick right now." and with the smile that makes a girl squeal, and blush on his cheeks; the girls couldn't help, but glomp him.

"I hope she gets well soon." They said together looking up at him while they hugged him.

"Thank you girls. Here." Liam handed them one lily each and walked on his way.

"He's a sweet heart~" Chari sang as she put the lily in her hair. They continued on their walk until they stopped to watch Vince jump around like an idiot.

"I think-" Chari started backing up.

"-we should leave him be..." Rei concluded their statement and followed her. They came across some girls who were being hit on by none other than Ceaser.

"RUN GIRLS! HE'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE!" Chari yelled and the girls scattered. Ceaser walked away too. Probably to chase those other girls.

They walked around somemore until they bumped into Luciano again.

"Lost?" Was all they said to him and he nodded. "C'mon we'll help you."

They led him to the Lake and before they headed back to the garden he stopped them.

"Um, thank you for helping me. Here..." He handed them silk ribbons and walked away.

"Wow, this is cute. Cuter than I thought he'd give." Rei said handing kip them for safe keeping. They walked back in the garden and they faced a bush of roses.

"Wha? WAUGH!" Chari yelled when she found herself facedown in the roses.

"My sweet Chari! The angel of my life, it must be fate running into you!" He said lifting her up.

"You ran into her!" Rei yelled trying to free her twin. Chari back kicked him where the sun don't shine, and he fell to the ground. She was released and they ran full speed from him.

"Come back! My love!" Ceaser tried to chase them while he was still bending over in pain.

"Let's go back to our room!" Chari yelled and they ran out the garden gates. They ran like lightning to their room and once they dove into the room, they slammed the door and locked it.

"I think. We're safe." Rei panted and her twin nodded in agreement.

They flopped on their beds to rest their aching legs, but they ended up falling asleep.

* * *

"Hello? Girls? I lost the key to my room and I need to bunk with you." Kip squeaked from outside the door.

He tried the door, and nothing.

"Girls?"

"Good night, Rei." Kip heard Chari groggily tell her twin goodnight. He heard a muffle, which he assumed was Rei.

Poor little Kip had to sleep in a tree next to their window.

* * *

**Yay the chapter is done! And I have an announcement! Rei and I have decided, that after this story is over it won't be the last of Chari and Rei! We are going to drag them into the wonderful world of POKEMON! Boy are we going to have fun with that one. Why are we making them go into pokemon? Cuz we can and we are bored!****  
And we are going to pull them through many games and if you could possibly give some ideas, feel free to give them! Cuz we only know we are also going through pokemon ^^;  
And today I'm going to treat you to cookies if you comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god, it's been forever since I wrote in this story. And after re-reading it, I realized how much fun I had writing it! So after months of forgetting to update, I finally have decided to make chapter 6! Think of me, think of me fondly. **

**

* * *

**

"Nngh... Rei what time is it?" Chari groaned and rolled over in her bed, staring at her blond sister.

"Hell if I know. This place has no clocks." Rei propped herself on her elbows in the silky sheets of her bed. "You know... I feel like we forgot something. But... But what?"

"We have our crowns and that's pretty much all we need here." The brunette forced herself out of bed and opened the window. Making a cold kip float in.

"I-i-i-i-i-i W-w-was out th-th-there all n-n-n-n-ight." The thing shivered, making the two girls look at him then shrugged. He hit them both over the head and put their chokers on them without letting Rei and Chari get out of bed. He dragged them off without a second thought. They yawned rubbed their eyes as Kip dragged them out to the dance studio. Luciano looked at Chari then to Tony.

"So-" Rei yawned again, "-what are we doing today? Tango? Rumba?"

"Nope. Just a waltz." Luciano took Chari by the hand and led her to the center of the room, Tony did the same for Rei, and the music started. Chari counted the beat in her head, trying to keep in step with her partner.

"Ow." He cringed after she stepped on his foot, when HE stopped first.

"What's wrong Luciano?" She looked up at him, but he wouldn't look at her.

"I don't think... practice would really make you any better..." well if that wasn't a slap in the face, she didn't know what was.

"Well you don't know that. Let's keep going." Chari gave him her best puppy eyes and he looked at her for a second before saying:

"Why?"

"Because... Be..cause.. I wanna dance with you..." She got really quiet towards the end of saying that, but the grin on his face showed off that he heard. Luciano got back into their original stance and they danced again.

* * *

Before any of them realized, night has come and the girls had to say good bye to the boys. Well, boy and rabbit man.

"Just admit it _little _sister." Rei struck a nerve when she said that little phrase. Sure they were twins, but Chari was the younger half.

"Admit what?" She had a bite to her voice as they walked to their little house/room.

"You have a thing for Luciano."

"No. I. Don't."

"Chari, you said you _wanted _to dance with 'im." She had a catty grin as her brunette twin's eyes widened slightly and then proceeded to deny it.

"I did not!"

"I heard you."

"I didn't even!"

"Luciano is gloating about it."

"He's lying!"

"You don't like him!"

"Your wrong I like... damn you!" The blond laughed at her as they walked into their room. Chari forgave her twin quick enough.

They sat in awkward silence for a while until Rei finally said, "You know, it's not a bad thing if you like him. Plus it's ME Chari, I didn't tell anyone you had a crush on Carlos in the third grade, you can trust me..."

"Fine... Yeah. I like him."

"Atta girl. He really does like you too." Chari blushed and they told each other goodnight before slipping into dream world.

* * *

Chari stirred and woke up, looking out the window. The sun still wasn't up and neither was Rei. So she just put on her tiara and went for an early morning walk. The air was actually rather nice in the morning. No one was up and there was only the sound of night. The sound of waves were in the distance, and she walked toward Rumba beach.

"Mm..." She sighed at the ocean breeze until she heard another person walk onto the sand.

"Good morning, Chari." A familiar voice said going over to her.

"Good morning Luciano." She said without turning to look at him. "The ocean's beautiful in the dark."

"It is huh? Hey, I was wondering... Will you come with me for a little while?" She could tell he was looking at the ground and shuffling his feet.

"Mmk." He took her by the hand and they walked away from the ocean. Luciano lead her past her room and to the lake. "You do have direction."

"Eh? Oh, I just memorized the way to the lake... Wanna go for a boat ride?"

"Um, sure." Chari walked with him to the dock and he helped her into the boat. Luciano climbed in behind her and rowed the boat out onto the lake. "Hey, Luciano. I heard something about you I'd like to know if it's true."

"And that would be..?"

"I heard that you... like..." She hesitated for a moment and quickly said, "Dancing, I heard you really like dancing."

"Dancing? Yeah. I like it." The raven haired prince smiled and looked out onto the smooth water, "But there is one thing I like more."

"A-and that would be?" Chari sounded hasty when he said he liked something more.

"Heh, you'll find out." He grinned and rowed back making her blush and puff up her cheeks like a child. After getting out and walking away from the boat, Chari had to lead him to the beach. Luciano sat down in the sand and Chari sat down next to him. Gradually moving closer to him.

"Chari... I have something I want to ask you." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Yeah?"

"Ummm, can..."

"Yes?"

"Can I have a dance?" It would be a lie if Chari wasn't a little disappointed when he just said dance, but she agreed. They stood up and he led her in waltz on the sand. With only the sound of the waves as their music. Once the pink sun peeked over the horizon, Luciano stopped and looked at Chari.

"I'm leaving later today..." He sounded like he was scared and sad to say that. Chari's heart fell with a thud inside of her as soon as those words left him.

"W-what? Why?"

"My parents want me to enter a World dancing competition. But..." he paused then looked to her, "I can stay if you want me to."

"You can do whatever you want!" A sudden flash of anger rippled through her and she walked away from him, and didn't look back at him.

"Chari."

"I'm sorry..." Luciano walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry too. I should of said something sooner." Her face heated up as he nuzzled her neck.

"You'll come back. Right?"

"Of course I will."

"Good. I wouldn't like it if you left forever."

"I don't like it much either."

"Hey, Luciano."

"Yeah?"

"You told me there was something you liked more. What is it?" Chari said that and had a feeling she knew what it was. Luciano smiled and turned her around.

"I'll give you a hint." He leaned down toward her and pressed a kiss onto her lips. And she didn't fight. She didn't pull away or kick him. Chari stood there, wide-eyed. Mostly for the fact this was actually their second kiss. When Luciano pulled back his eyes were sad and the raven haired man had to say, "Goodbye."

Chari watched him walk away, to leave this kingdom. To leave her. Chari walked in the opposite direction. Toward the dock of this beach. She sat on a pile of rocks that were near the water, kicked off her shoes and stared at the water as it lapped at her toes. The kingdom started to wake up after a while, and the sun moved higher into the sky, but still she sat there. Watching the ocean. Time went by faster than most would think and the sun was already setting. "Chari? There you are! I've been looking for you-"

The second she heard her sister's voice, the tears finally came. "He left." She choked out.

"Who left... oh my god." The blond rushed to Chari's side and hugged her head. Letting her cry into her shoulder. She pet her sister's hair as she cried her eyes out. After for about an hour Rei stood up with Chari and they walked back to their room.

"He's gone..."

"I know."

"I can't believe he's gone."

"He'll be back." Rei put Chari in her bed, and climbed into her own.

"Good night Chari."

"Good night Rei..."

* * *

**Oh yes, a few things I forgot to mention about the differences between Rei and Chari. Chari is not only the younger one, she is also shorter by two inches. Rei is the more mature one, but Chari is, while very stubborn, the more sympathetic and merciful twin. When Rei is mad, she doesn't hold back. Chari can bottle anger then forget she was mad. Anyway, The ending is coming up fast and I'll put an alternate ending as well. Until then. Comment and get cookies, Sayonara bye bye.**


	7. Announcement

**Hello all my readers! I'm so sorry for the long hiatus, but I have some good news and bad news to announce. The bad news, and I know you all won't be too happy with this, is that I am leaving . I'll leave my stories up still for you all to read, but I'm sorry this is a rather sudden notice since I've been gone so long. But I digress, I'm leaving because I have been working on my writing skills and I can't exactly post the original works I've been doing on this website. So, again, I'm sorry.**

**But the good news, I am making a blog for my stories ^^**

**I will re-post the fanfictions there and I'm also going to post my original stories which I hope you would enjoy too since I've been working very hard on them. **

**My blog isn't up and running just yet, but whenever it is I'll post a link on my profile. If you have anything to say about this, leave a comment. Or if you want to ask me something, email me at my new email. It's odd . little . duckie (no spaces) at gmail**

**I hope you've enjoyed my work thus far ^^**

**Sayonara bye bye**

**-Deadlyshewolf**


End file.
